1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of radiation inspection, more particularly, relates to a vehicular radiation inspection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a vehicular container/vehicle inspection system is a kind of large container/vehicle inspection system, and can perform identifying organic/inorganic substance, quickly scanning and radioactivity monitoring. The core technology of the vehicular container/vehicle inspection system is a radiation imaging technology. A radiation source and a retractable detector arm are carried on a commercial vehicle chassis. During inspection, the detector arm is stretched out to form a scanning channel, and an inspected vehicle directly travels into the scanning channel and passes through the scanning channel. In the inspection, a radiation emitted from the radiation source mounted on the commercial vehicle passes through the inspected vehicle, and the detector arm receives the radiation to form a scanning image. Due to the need for radiation protection, a suitable amount of lead must be infused into the detector arm. This solution causes a problem that the detector arm has a large mass, significantly increasing a mass required for controlling the detector arm. In order to ensure the commercial vehicle chassis on which the detector arm is carried to be in balance, it is necessary to provide a balance counterweight on the commercial vehicle chassis. This will increase the mass and cost of the entire inspection system and decrease the flexibility of the entire inspection system. As a result, the vehicular container/vehicle inspection system cannot be rapidly transported. Concerning this, it is necessary to improve the vehicular container/vehicle inspection system of the prior art.